


This Hole Has No Glory

by rant_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Glory Hole, M/M, Pre-Slash, Semi-In Public, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Sam has gone and got himself stuck in a very compromising position and it falls on Dean to help him out.





	

"Uhh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Dean said as he entered the bathroom. 

"Dean! What the hell took you so long!?"

"Honestly? I just couldn't stop laughing, man," and the corners of his mouth were still rather painfully tugged up into a grin. He put his hand over his mouth to cover it, even though Sam couldn't see him, as he fought to keep from laughing all over again. He slid his fingers across his mouth, taking a breath and he cleared his throat as he shook his head.

"This isn't funny, Dean."

"It really kinda is."

"Just hurry up, and get me out!"

"Hmm, now is that really any way to be talking to the only guy who can save your _ass_?" and he shrugged with a smirk, teeth sinking down into his lip, as he swaggered on over to the stall Sam was standing in, "or dick as the case may be."

"Dean," Sam said in full on exasperation, Dean hearing him take a big shaky breath, " _Please_ can you just help me?"

Dean pushed the door, having to lean right in to get a look at his brother, "Oh, Sammy, you naughty boy you."

And Sam jumped, or as much as he could with his junk trapped in a hole, "What the hell?"

"I just wanted to see if this was just an unzipped situation but you actually pulled them down," and Dean got his hand on Sammy's belt, which hung with his jeans just under the curve of his ass, and gave it a good tug.

Sam thumped his head into the stall wall, "Dean, _please_..."

"Okay, Sammy," Dean said more seriously, but just when he was about to back out, Sam grabbed his wrist, "What?"

But Sam didn't say anything, and he let go of him, Dean mouthing an _o-kay_ to himself as he turned and got into the other stall and, "Jesus fuck."

The reddest and angriest looking erection Dean had ever seen was staring right at him, and _damn_ , Dean let out a low whistle, "Seriously, Sam. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I dunno. Wanted to see what it felt like."

"And you thought it'd be a good idea to stick your balls through too? And, dude, are you honestly telling me you've never-"

"Unlike _some_ people I actually care about who exactly is sucking my dick," and Sammy thumped his head into the stall again, and then muttered, "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Yeah, well, suck it up, Princess, 'cause thanks to your _genius_ move, I'm gonna have to touch your junk."

Not so funny now. Though neither of them said it.

"Fuck," Dean said quietly, scrubbing his hand down his face before he took out the bottle of lube from his pocket, not sure what was the best way to go about it. Should he just squirt it on...that wouldn't exactly prevent him from having to _touch_. He'd have to make sure he got all around anyway.

He shook his head, tilting it back to sigh.

" _Dean_."

"Okay, okay," he squeezed the bottle, letting the lube squirt out onto his fingers, and he ran his thumb through it to heat it up a little, hesitating a little before he let his fingers make contact. He tried to ignore Sam's whimper as his fingers skimmed round Sam's balls. But it wasn't enough. He was going to need more lube. And Sam full on moaned when Dean's thumb dragged, pulling the skin a little.

Dean cleared his throat, trying really hard not to think of how it'd probably be easier if he just _helped Sam out_ , "Uh, why don't you try it now?"

"Okay," and Dean just stared down at it, waiting for it to disappear, "Uh, Dean, do you think that maybe you could-"

"Right, yeah," _fuck_ , and Dean got his hand cupped round Sam, his thumb resting under his scrotum and as gently as he could he pushed, hooking his thumb under and into the glory hole, so that Sam wouldn't get caught on the edge. And then _miraculously_ he was through, and Sam slid himself the rest of the way out. Dean's hand flat on the wall, the glory hole sitting in the frame of the curve between Dean's thumb and forefinger. 

_Now what_?

"Are you...okay?" Dean asked after one of the longest and most awkward silences he'd ever experienced.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Dean."

"Don't mention it. _Ever_."

"Right. Do you think that maybe you could-"

"Right," Dean nodded, "You probably. Yeah. I'll just-...later."

And Dean got the hell out of there. Leaving Sam to jerk off. After Dean had just touched him....like properly fondled...Dean smacked his palm into his forehead repeatedly to try and dislodge the whole thing from his brain.

 _Scarred for life_. 

"I need a drink."


End file.
